


Perfect for You

by BaegentWashington (onesaltydemon)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Musical Fic, all aboard y'all, who here loves assigning broadway songs to your favorite ships?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 23:26:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7409332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onesaltydemon/pseuds/BaegentWashington
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shitty makes a musical-inspired entrance in Lardo's night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect for You

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't listened to Next to Normal yet, shame on you, but you can redeem yourself by at least listening to perfect for you.

When Lardo finally heard the story from Bitty, what happened after Jack’s graduation and his run back to the Haus, she felt a little cheated. Shitty had graduated too, leaving Lardo behind in the wake. Still, Lardo is not one to follow trends, instead setting them herself.

The truth is, she wasn’t sure how she really felt about Shitty until he was finally gone. He had been such a centerpiece in her life these past three years and something of her longed to be the same in his life.

But she made it through her senior year, made it despite others telling her the hardships of an art major and her job perspectives. But she didn’t care. She was doing what she wanted and loved every minute of it.

Still, she didn’t expect the night before her graduation to be fending off trespassers. There was stomping in the reading room, beside her window. She grabbed the heaviest book she had and opened her window. Before she could really shake the book menacingly, a hand reached over and sealed any threats inside. It was dark, but it only took an instant to recognize the intruder. She lowered the book and, when his hand released, hissed “Shitty?”

“Hi Lards, I had something to tell you,” Shitty responded. “Alone, before anything else happens.”

That was ominous but Lardo took the bait. “What is it, Knight?”

Shitty stroked his mustache for a moment before beginning. “Our planet is fucking poisoned, the oceans and the air, literally everything around us.”

Usually Lardo loved Shitty’s random tangential rants, but she wasn’t exactly in the mood tonight. “Uh, Shitty, that’s true, and I totally care-”

“No, Lardo, I’m trying to tell I love you.” Shitty was now sitting on the window sill, staring at Lardo making her way back to her bed.

She stumbled the last few steps. “What?!”

“Look, the world is at war, it’s filled with death and disease. Brah, we’re dancing on the edge of fucking destruction. The globe’s fucked up and getting warmer by deadly degrees-”

“And this is one fucked up seduction. What the fuck are you doing, Shitty?”

“Okay, here’s my thinking. If this planet is pretty much fucked up beyond all repair, at least there’s one thing still working if you’re standing – well, sitting – there.”

“But what does that mean?” Lardo asked, unsure of what – if anything – this outburst changes. Shitty still goes to Harvard, Lardo is looking toward the art scene in New York…

“Larissa, I may be lazy, a loner, and maybe even a bit of a stoner,” Lardo scoffed,” but I could be perfect for you.”

“Perfect for me?”

Shitty nods enthusiastically. “Perfect for you. Like, you could square all the corners, I could, I don’t fucking know, straighten the curves?”

“Honestly, you have some nerve, Shitty. All I’ve got are nerves.”

Shitty swung off the window sill and sank down next to Lardo. “You don’t have plans after college yet, huh?”

Lardo carefully turned her head side-to-side, mindful of not losing touch with the arm slung around her shoulder.

“Come with me. Even if everything else turns to like fucking dirt…” Shitty trailed off, looking into Lardo’s eyes.

“We can be the one thing in this world that won’t hurt?” Shitty nodded, before kissing Lardo’s forehead.

Lardo wasn’t entirely sure she was sold. It was a little too much like a Broadway musical for her, what with Shitty showing up and professing his love. Still, she could try. “What about my family? Your family? Our jobs?”

Shitty waved a hand in front of his face, seemingly gesturing at himself and all that came with him. “I can’t fix what’s fucked up. But I promise you there is one this I can do.”

Lardo guessed. “Be perfect for you?”

“Perfect for you,” Shitty agreed with a kiss.


End file.
